One True Love
by Xxwerewolf.loverxX
Summary: After the war, Neville and Harry are finally able to relax. They do so by spending their time with their family. Sucky summary I know. WARNINGS: Slash, Mpreg, Ginny&Ron bashing
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys. Neville and Harry are my FAVORITE pairing. I love Neville and Harry together. This story I wrote because I couldn't get it off my mind. After I wrote it I realized why. I read a story similar to it, called Prophetic Love. It is my favorite Neville story ever. I had totally forgotten about it, and after I wrote One true love, I found it again. So I asked a bowsie22 if she would mind if I posted it, since her story gave me the idea, even though I didn't know it at the time, if that makes since. So if some parts of this look familiar, than it's because of Prophetic Love. But I do have her permission so it's all good. Thank you to bowsie22.

WARNINGS: SLASH, Mpreg. In case you don't know Mpreg stands for male pregnancy.

"Neville, I'm home." Harry said as he walked through his front door exhausted. Sometimes he wondered if being an auror was really all it was chalked up to.

"Papa, Papa, Papa!" He heard and was soon plowed over by two tiny bodies. Harry chuckled as he picked each one up, swung them around in a quick circle, and set them down placing a gentle kiss onto one blonde, one black headed child.

Kevin James Longbottom-Potter was a complete spitting image of Harry at five years old. From his jet black hair that was impossible to tame, vibrant green eyes, and slim body structure to his need to have glasses after being diagnosed legally blind in one eye at birth. He was daring and way more outgoing than his younger brother. Of course if you looked hard enough you could clearly see that he was Neville's son. Jonathan Frank Longbottom-Potter took after his other father, Neville. At three years old he was already taller than his older brother. His blonde hair was cut in a similar style to his brothers; however his hair was easier to tame 1. He took on his father's slightly chubby physique and rounded features. He too looked like Harry, if only a little bit and if you looked hard enough.

Kevin was named after Harry's dad, while Jonathan was named after Neville's.

"Where's daddy at boys." Harry asked, curious to where his husband was. At the sheepish looks on his son's faces he began to worry.

"Don't be mad Papa. He told us to wake him if he fell asleep, but he looked tired. I dinnit wanna wake him." James said, both boys looking at the ground.

"Oh, it's alright boys. I'm not mad at you. Let's let him sleep, okay. Do you wanna help me make dinner?"

"Yeah!" They screamed enthusiastically and raced into the kitchen. Harry chuckled and followed them.

He got the stuff out to make lasagna2 and helped the kids place everything into two glass pans. He placed the pans into the oven. Harry knew he could make dinner using his wand, but it was so much more fun making dinner with his sons, and it tasted better to make it by hand. He told the kids to go play, and went to see his husband.

Walking into the living room, which is where the boys told him Neville was, he was met by the beautiful sight of his husband sprawled out and sleeping peacefully on the couch. He kneeled next to Neville, placed a hand on the definite bulge that was Neville's stomach, and gently kissed his very pregnant husband.

Harry smiled as he watched Neville's eyes slowly flutter open. "Hey love." Harry whispered.

"Oh man, I fell asleep didn't I? I was supposed to make dinner tonight, and I left the boy awake by themselves. I'm sorry Harry. I told them to wake me if I fell asleep. I was just so tired." Neville said, eyes filling with tears.

Harry had to stifle a laugh at his over emotional husband. When Neville was pregnant, he always cried at the silliest things.

"Hey, it's okay Nev. Dinner is in the oven and the boys were fine. They knew you were tired, they wanted you to sleep. You're 6 months pregnant Neville and carrying three babies in there," Harry said gently prodding Neville's stomach. "Of course you're going to be tired." Harry finished while stroking Neville's cheek with one hand, and laying the other on Neville's stomach.

Neville laughed, looked at Harry embarrassed, and placed his hands over the one that lay across his stomach. "Help me up, love." He said sitting up. Harry stood up, grabbed Neville's hands, and gently pulled him to his feet. He couldn't help but smile as he watched his beloved waddle to the bathroom. He could barely walk, he was so huge. Harry waited while he went, and when he was finished, grabbed Neville's hand and started walking to the kitchen. He helped Neville sit at the table, and went to check on the food.

"It smells delicious Harry." Neville said, sniffing deeply. "What are you making, baby."

"Lasagna, I know it's your favorite." Harry said, taking the pans out of the oven. "Boys dinner's ready." He was setting the table as running footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. The boys came into the kitchen sat down at the table, and eagerly waited for their food.

Harry placed the food on the table and sat down to enjoy his meal. He laughed as Neville quickly devoured the food, eyes pleading for more. Harry quickly got up and dished more out onto his plate, before sitting back down and eating his meal, obviously slower than his beloved Nev.

Kevin, wanting to act grownup, carefully cut his food and took small bites, while throwing a disgusted look at his younger brother. Johnny was shoving handfuls of food into his mouth, making a mess of himself and everything surrounding him. Towards the end of his meal, Kevin acted more like a kid and wasn't as careful with his food, but still wouldn't partake in what his brother was doing.

Harry chuckled as he watched his family eating. This was what he loved most, being with his family, the only people he had left in the world. Well that was besides Remus and Sirius, but they were his family. Hermione had been killed defending Ron, and Ron himself hated Harry after not wanting to date his sister. The Weasly's that weren't killed in the final battle hated him for the same reasons as Ron, and picking a male as his mate, especially since it was Neville, who they considered not worthy enough for the boy Who-Just-Wouldn't–Die-And-After-Who-Knows-How-Many-Attempts-Finally-Managed-To-Defeat-The-Dark-Lord, are some ruddy garbage like that. Surprisingly the only person he could actually count as a friend was Draco Malfoy. And he didn't even want to get started on Ginny. That bitch had caused him and his family enough pain in the years since Voldemort died.

Harry knew that the only people he had in his life right now were his husband, kids, godfather, his godfathers mate, and Draco. He didn't see much of Dean and Seamus, but he did see them sometimes. He really didn't care. If the final battle taught him anything at all, it was who he could truly count as friends.

When his family was done, he magicked the dishes to clean themselves. Harry followed his sons in to the living room, helping Neville. Harry sat down on the couch with Kevin and Johnny on his lap, and Neville nestled up underneath one arm. They didn't often watch the muggle contraption, but sometimes would watch a movie together as a family.

By the time the movie was over both of his sons were asleep, he could feel Neville nodding of, as was Harry himself. He'd had a long day at work, and all he wanted to do was cuddle up with Neville under their bed sheets, and enter the land of Nod

He slowly stood up, a boy in each arm, and carried them to their bedrooms, tucking them in and placing a gently kiss on their foreheads. Turning around, he noticed his husband standing there, smile on his face. Harry grabbed Neville's hand and led him to their bedroom. They quickly undressed and curled up with each other under the warm inviting covers.

Harry was almost asleep when he heard a soft hesitant voice. "I saw Ginny today. The boys were with me," Neville said. Harry was instantly consumed with anger. That bitch just didn't know when to quit did she?

"Did she say anything to you?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, you know the usual. She was screaming that the babies probably weren't even yours, because I seem to like having everything that can stand bugger me. Oh yeah and how instead of being at work yesterday, you went over to her house and you guys made mad passionate love or something like that. She must not have realized you took yesterday off and where with us the entire day. Anyways she was saying how I was a whore and the boys were queer spawn and that we only kept them and you only married me to keep up our image. She even kneelt down in front of them and told them that they were mistakes, and that they weren't planned. I was so pissed off, she's lucky that I didn't hex her. I sent the boys off because they were practically trembling, they were so scared.

"Draco was with me, since you told him that I wasn't allowed to be out by myself because I'm so pregnant in all. Which by the way I can take care of myself. I don't need an escort." Neville said throwing a glare at Harry. Harry smiled a sheepish smile and laid his hand on Neville's stomach. "Anyways you know how protective he can be of all of us. He was about to get in her face, but I beat him to it.

"I told her stuff like she was a bitch and a slut and things like that. I even told her that you weren't at work yesterday, and stayed at home with us all day. I don't think she was quite happy being caught in her lie. I told her that no one would ever love her, and she only wanted to marry you for the money and fame and stuff. I went on for almost ten minutes, until she ran off to Ron, with those fake tears in her eyes. I even heard her murmur the spell.

"And you know how Ron is; he thinks he's so bad and stalked over to us. Draco instantly stood in front of me, and the boys ran behind me. I hadn't noticed that Ginny had gone over to them and where screaming at them and stuff." Neville huffed. Harry could tell that Neville was pissed by the way he was acting. He stroked his stomach to calm him, and beckoned him to go on.

"By then I was so pissed I could barely stand it. I didn't want to get in trouble for using magic, so instead I pushed Draco out of the way, and punched Ron in the face. You should have seen the look on his face when I broke his nose. He probably was embarrassed, I mean he did get his nose broke by a pregnant man. One who is normally considered as a wimp, and is six months pregnant with twins." Neville said. Harry couldn't help but smile at what Neville said. He was sure Ron would have been pissed, with that temper of his that red heads are famous for. Harry wished he would have been there.

"Yeah, and then he mumbled something like I was going to pay or something. I couldn't really understand him, because his voice was all weird. It took me ten minutes afterward to get the boys calmed down enough to floo back to the house." Neville said, laying his head on Harry's chest, seeking comfort in Harry's loving touches. With one hand he stroked Neville's hair, and with the other he stroked Neville's stomach.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that baby. Especially the boys, there too young to experience hate like that. I'll deal with her later. She's gotten on my last nerve, and I have no more for her pathetic antics." Harry said. He was angry, angrier than he has ever been at her. She's hurt Neville to many times before, and now she hurt his kids.

"Don't worry about it, love. It just really made me mad that she brought the boys in it this time. I can handle it when she's after me, but when she goes after those I love? Oh, that's where she crosses the line." Neville said, pissed. Though he wanted to finish this conversation, he was tired, and his back ached. All he wanted to do was sleep. He also knew Harry was tired, so he decided it could wait.

"Harry, I'm tired. Your tired, and my back is killing me. Let's sleep and finish this tomorrow, okay?" Neville asked.

"Sounds like a plan. Roll onto your side, and I'll rub your back until you fall asleep." Harry said.\

Neville sighed as experienced hands rubbed all the aches and pains out of his back. "I love you Harry." Neville whispered and smiled sleepily when he heard Harry's similar reply. Neville was lulled asleep by the calm movements of his beloved.

When Harry heard the quiet breaths that told Neville was asleep, he spooned up behind him, placed a kiss on the back of his neck, and fell asleep. His last thought of the day was how much that bitch was going to pay for harming those he loved the most.

I have considered writing the beginning to this. So like when Harry and Neville first got together, and how Harry defeated Voldemort. But, I will only do so if that's what you guys want. Let me know how you liked it. And again special thanks to bowsie22.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Did I ask enough? Are you going to? YAY! I'm getting tired of cookies, hm….. ooo I know. Free rides on my pet Pegasus if you review. Hahahaha don't ask how I got one…. Only if you review will I tell you. *Lets reviewers ride on Black Jack* Familiar name you say? Hm… maybe. Mwhahahaha


	2. Note

WOW! Thank you guys sooo much for all my wonderful reviews. (And my alerts also but I appreciate reviews more) THANK YOU SO MUCH! I have wrote the beginning of One True Love. Its called Long Time Crush. You can find it on my profile, I'll post it after I post this.

Anyway, thank you to all my wonderful readers, reviewers and alerters. Lol I love that word, even if subscribers would work better. Sorry off track. For those of you who haven't read my other story, I post replies to reviews on my next chapter. If you don't want me to reply to yours in that way though, just tell me and I won't. I find it easier to review this way though…. So here they are.

yaoi-fan107: Thank you sooo much. That means a lot to me.

Bowsie22: Thank you so much. I very much appreciated your review, especially since your story gave me the idea. Thank you!

Lady Vonne: THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH. OMG! You totally just made my day with that review. You have no idea. I loved your review, it's the one that probably meant the most to me. (no offense to you other reviewers, of course. I love your reviews to.) I agree totally, people really should review more. I'm not going to lie and say I review every story I read, but sure do try. I'm honored to be the first Harry/Neville pairing you've read. Truthfully, I am. Thank you, no one has ever said that to me. Of course I'll check out your stories. And I'll even review them for you, and give you my opinions. I'm sure you're a much better writer than me anyway. Again, thank YOU so much.

Ses121: Oh geez, thank you for catching that for me. Just so everyone's on the same page, Neville's prego with TRIPLETS. So that was my mistake, and I am sorry for confusing you. But, he is having triplets, not twins. Anyways I'm glad you liked my story, even though my fingers made a big mistake.

Okay I feel totally stupid right now. I don't know if anyone caught this but, I but 1 in One True Love, and I totally forgot to write what that one was about. Anyways, it was for Jonathon's (Johnny's) hair. He has Neville's hair. Now I didn't know what color of hair he had in the book. In the movie I knew he had brown hair, but I didn't know what color he had in the book. So I looked it up and I saw blonde two different times. I'm sorry if it's not but that's what I found. So I'm sorry for being dumb again and forgetting to but that in there.

P.S I found a video on YouTube that is so cool. If you haven't seen it yet, you need to watch it. It made me want to just sit down and write nothing but Neville/Harry fluffiness. Type in, Just So You Know- Harry/Neville SLASH by MissDimes85, into the search box on . Trust me, it's very good.


End file.
